


Er war wie Licht

by bibbit_didit



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Hurt, Poetry, Short, Weird, nezumi's pov, some kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem (that doesn't rhyme at all) about the way Nezumi looks at Shion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Er war wie Licht

Er war wie Licht.  
Er strahlte-  
Alles zog er in seinen Bann, jedem entlockte er den liebenden Kern-  
Die Essenz eines jeden Seins.  
Sein Lächeln hielt einen gefangen,  
Band an ihn und schaffte loyale Freunde im Momentum eines Wimpernschlags.

Es war sein Herz,  
Das er auf der Zunge trug.  
Er und seine Existenz umgaben uns, banden uns.

Er rettet Seelen.

Er war nicht gut mit Worten,  
Fast ungelenk und dumpf,  
Wenn er herausbrachte, was er dachte.  
Und es war, als blendete er sie alle.

Licht im Dunkeln.

Keinem gelingt, sich seinem Herzen zu entziehen, niemand kann ihn loslassen oder gar-  
Verlassen.  
Er macht aus ihnen bessere Menschen.

Macht mich zum besseren Menschen.

Ich darf sein Licht nicht an mich binden, darf es der Welt nicht vorenthalten.

Und doch-

Er hat mich gewählt.  
Hat meine uneinsichtige, bittere, verdorbene Persönlichkeit gerettet.

Er hat mich gelehrt, zu lieben.

Er hat diese Gabe. Seine bloße Anwesenheit-  
Sein Licht ist zu stark, zu stark, möge es mich übergehen.

Ich bin dem nicht gewachsen.  
Ich habe es nicht verdient, sein ungezügeltes Leuchten für mich zu beanspruchen.

Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass das Licht, mein Licht, betrübt, verwischt, verzerrt, weil schmutzige Hände es wertschätzen.

Ich muss ihn gehen lassen.

**Author's Note:**

> Eine sehr abstrakte und schlechte Sammlung an Gedanken.
> 
> Das passiert, wenn Nezumi seinen Worten nicht die Bedeutung zuweist, die er von Shion einst verlangte.


End file.
